The present invention improves and extends the form and function of the pedestal shown in FIG. 2 of “Vehicle collision-absorbing protective (wall) separator on road” claimed by Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-1997-0062203.
A barrier wall installed for a temporary use on a conventional road as a substitute for a guard rail has a disadvantage of being detached when a vehicle is impacted and invading a boundary line, but it is a risk factor for safety accidents because it is built in a temporary section which is broken or is being repaired.
Especially, it is essential to install a shock absorber in the danger zone during over speed collision such as steep slope, concrete barrier and electric pole. However, due to cost and other problems, many sections are left with a poor barrier.
Even if the guard rails and pillars are installed, if the safety is not sufficient due to frequent accidents or aging, the guard rail and support pillars must be shock absorbed. Nevertheless, it is frequently repaired with existing guard rails and repeated risk.